All the Colors Have Disappeared
by PineappleSmoothy
Summary: His colors have disappeared, capturing the attention of his friend. She must help him before his world turns gray and empty forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, Ok, since I have no will-power what so ever to continue or keep up more than one chapter, I'll try _again_. **

**Ok, so in health we're learning about...something ;) I listned to a video about what we're studying, and I found out the awesome song was Avril's 'Slipped Away' And that inspired my...little idea. **

**I hope you enjoy, I really would like feedback, so I can improve and make the chapters more interesting for you guys(or girls) **

**Disclaimer: ****Yes I do not own young justice, and a little piece of me dies everytime I _think _ about that. **

**(And, even if I owned it, WHICH I DON'T, I would still write fan-fictions, 'cause I love to write)**

* * *

Soft steps slowly made their way down the hallway, her heart dreading what was about to happen. She could feel the book being pressed closer to her chest as her arms wrapped tighter around her torso. She chewed on her bottom lip, trying hard not to take off running in the opposite direction. She couldn't.

The dim light calmed her, a comfortable chill in the air weighing down on her, allowing her to think clearly. She stopped at a closed door, hesitating. She turned around, looking at the butler with worry, she saw his slightly blurry form motion for her to knock, she had hoped he would go with her, but he remained behind to cook dinner.

She took a deep breath, raising her hand, resting it against the door, sighing heavily before rapping loudly. When a gruff voice gave the 'OK', to come in, she felt her stomach quiver with uneasiness. She grasped the knob, turning and pushing the door open.

His office was neat and tidy, exactly what she expected. He was also sitting at his desk, typing rapidly on his computer, strands of his dark hair falling in his face. His sharp face looked as though it was absorbed in something life-threatening, what if he already found out?

She swallowed the lump in her throat, clenching her hands before unhinging her jaw.

"Mr. Wayne, I need to talk to you…about Richard."

**(Don't mind me, I'm just a plain ol' page breakline thingamajig!)**

The silence was most uncomfortable.

Wayne had frozen, his face a block of stone. He tried hard not to show surprise, or concern, the personality of Batman taking over. With difficulty he pushed back his walls, exposing his emotions. The leather chair protested loudly as he stood up, looking down upon the nervous redhead.

"What."

It was a statement, not really a question, because Bruce Wayne does not like to waste time stuttering or thinking of a query, not if his son was mentioned.

"I…don't know, exactly." The redhead protested when Wayne turned away, tangling his hands in his hair. She could tell he was losing interest, she needed to come out with it, but it was _so_ hard. "But—please, Mr. Wayne, I'm…just…"

"Finish your sentence!" Bruce shouted, hating the feeling of being in the dark about information, and the fact that Batman was becoming more dominant as his worry for Richard grew. He faced her, flaring his nostrils.

"He's quiet…er…and the other day, he didn't sit outside like we used too, I think he was up in the library. Food is banned there, food and drinks."

Bruce just looked at her, narrowing his eyes. _That was all?_ "Well, I'm sure your father would like to know his daughter _isn't_ missing, and is here at Wayne Manor." He felt the corners of his mouth twitch with anger. The girl was wasting his patience.

"No—I…dad?" Her jaw dropped when her father was mentioned, how Bruce would be communicating with… "This is more important!" She felt that burst of adrenaline, not caring what happens next, too hyped up on the energy flowing in her veins. "Dick's been avoiding me and he's stopped pranking Artemis!" She watched with hopelessness as Bruce turned away from her again, and began to pace to room calmly.

"Please, I'm worried for him! It's like…like he's gray."

Bruce looked at her funny, probably mistaking her mumble for something else.

"No, I said _GRAY._ Like the color? Bland, void of emotion?" She emphasized with her hands, trying to get Bruce to listen to her. "Something must have happened a few days ago, that would…affect him negatively. Do you—"

No sooner than the words came out of her mouth did Bruce's eyes bulge with fury. "GET. OUT. NOW." He towered over her, a vein in his neck popping out dangerously. She quickly shrunk back against the wall, dashing out of the room, hitting her hands on the door frame, making her cry out in pain. Still she ran for her life, her arms pumping at her side, wincing when the door slammed. When she emerged into the living room, Alfred scurried over, his face creased with concern. Before the kind butler could reach her, Barbara grabber her coat from the back of the couch, unlocking the door and running outside into the blistering winds, still stuck in her withering world.

Still watching everything she knew slip away.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ok, so if you were happy with this, and know what it might be about, well, A LITTLE MINI CONTEST! Just guess what is wrong with poor dickie, and I'll do a request for you! Pairing of your choice! Just, no lemons please, thank you. **

**Remember to review, comment, rant, compliment, give feedback, chat randomly, troll, and or flirt about my little chapter (Please mind the many uses of 'little')**

**Thank you! ;) (please no spoilers! For those who are enjoying SAT already, I'm still on friday, 'kay? Thanks! :D )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I do not own Young Justice. At all. :[**

**Ok, fair warning, I might not be able to update until may 4, aka, friday. I'll be too busy being smothered by school work.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

It felt so wrong, awkward, and unnatural. She looked next to her, glassy blue eyes resting on a bare patch of grass. It was flattened, a pale yellow starting to overtake the rich green. A memory of when Dick used to sit next to her every day, eating lunch and discussing plans for the weekend, came to mind.

Barbara reluctantly turned her head away, lowering her egg salad sandwich. She wasn't in the mood to eat, not since Dick wasn't around. His absence was like a black hole, draining her light and energy, leaving her plain and alone. She set the sandwich in her lunch box, grabbing a cheez-it from a clear plastic snack baggy. She held it in her hands, wondering what Dick was doing.

She heard a soft twitter above, tilting her head back; Barbara noticed fluttering in the dark leaves. The tree that she sat under was probably hiding a few birds. Momently distracted from Dick, she crushed the cracker in her hand, throwing it a good distance away from her and other students. It fell near a patch of beautiful yellow flowers, behind a few small bushes. Barbara felt her shoulders loosen when the birds flew down and began to peck at the cracker crumbs. She felt a little better.

A small commotion near the doors leading into the cafeteria caught her attention, but she shrugged it off, starting to pick at the blades of grass.

**(Don't mind me, I'm just a plain ol' page breakline thingamajig!)**

Artemis shoved her way through the glass doors, pushing students out of her path. They huffed, obviously annoyed, but Artemis was furious.

She was fed up with the side comments and rude whisperings that followed her around like a dog. She grasped her books tighter, holding them with her left hand. She had shoved a large muffin from her lunch tray into her bag, along with a carton of milk.

"Move!" She growled. Her feet ached as they hurried down the cement stairs. She was up all night chasing a thug while Green Arrow was at the Watch Tower. Students unhappily moved out of her way, having enough sense to not challenge the angry blonde.

Unfortunately someone wasn't so…sensible.

"Hey," Artemis stopped when a quiet voice reached her ears.

She whirled around, seeing an oddly familiar raven-haired boy. Quickly she spun around, making her way down the steps and across the courtyard. She noticed a large tree above a small garden. It was a perfect hiding—Dammit.

Artemis cussed none too softly when she looked down, her short skirt showing too much skin for her liking. No way was she going to be able to climb that tree. A slow and painful pounding echoed in her head, making bright spots dance across her vision. She suspected it was a migraine, either that or she was going to faint. But seeing no blackness at the edge of her sight, she swallowed down the wave of nausea.

"Artemis?"

Artemis' eyes widened when a redhead spoke to her. The redhead was Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon's daughter. She was virtually untouchable. If anyone bullied her, her dad would find out. And if he found out, then the unfortunate soul who picked on his daughter, well, the person would spend a night or several, in prison. Artemis felt her gut clenched uncomfortably. She forced a smile—more of a grimace than smile—and turned around, walking over to Barbara. She could see the raven-haired boy walk towards Barbara and her.

"Everything Ok?" Artemis said. She sat down, her face flushing at the annoyance of not being able to cross her legs. "I—uh…have a muffin?" She grabbed the muffin out of her bag, shoving it towards Barbara. _Stupid!_

"Oh, thanks, but, I'm OK."

"Well, I should probably get going…"

"Do you know why?"

Artemis froze. The tone in Barbara's voice somehow reminded Artemis of suspicion. A tone she was all too familiar with. "Why what…"

"Why Dick took a picture of you." Barbara murmured softly. She too wasn't sitting with her legs cross, but lying in front of her. She ran her fingers along a small ring of grass that was tied together.

"No, never seen him before, except on TV." Artemis fought the nervous laugh that threatened to burst out of her mouth. She swallowed it, imagining it being digested in her stomach acid.

Barbara's look reminded Artemis of how Red Arrow looked at her before his comment about a 'possible mole' leaked through his cracked lips.

"Artemis, meet me in the library after school. Don't be late." Barbara said, closing her lunch box and walking away. Seconds later the raven-haired boy showed up, looking at the disappearing figure of Barbara. His troubled frown jogged Artemis' memory, before anything else happened; Artemis grabbed the muffin, jamming it into her bag and speed-walking away. She could feel stormy blue eyes burn a hole through her back.

She hated this school.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, since I didn't go into detail about Dickie. I'll give you a hint. 'It literally hit him...like a ton of bricks.' I probably gave it away but.../shrugs/**

**not much excitement in his chapter, so, I'll 'accidentally' tell you that there might be a mission involving the team...and Robin..and Bane. Him or Clayface. I like both villians. **

**Don't forget to review and comment about this story and the little mini contest thingy-a-ma-jig. /Pokes reviewers/ I'm also thinking about taking chapter requests, as long as it is relevant to the plot. You may wonder, why am I allowing a lot of requests? Well, I belive in 'power to the fans!' As long it's ruffly pg-12 and a half ;) Just Pm for more details. **

**J-A-M Girl away! /flies away in an awesome explosion/**


End file.
